The trip to Paris
by RavtorC
Summary: Everyone in Anubis are living normally, they have a family now but one trip to Paris will change all that... First Story, Go easy :)
1. Biography

This is just the Biography of the characters, Next chapter is the real story

Biography

Parents

Name: Fabian Rutter

Job: Archeologist

Name: Nina Rutter

Job: Archeologist

Name: Eddie Miller

Job: Principal at the school

Name: Patricia Miller

Job: Stay at home mom

Name: Alfie Lewis

Job: CEO at his father's company

Name: Amber Lewis

Job: Fashion Designer at home

Name: Jerome Clarke

Job: Police Officer

Name: Mara Clarke

Job: Stay at home mom

Name: Mick Campbell

Job: Soccer Player

Name: Joy Campbell

Job: Author

Kids

Fabina

Twins

Boy: Nicholas Jay Rutter

Age: 8

Birthday: 17/11

Nickname: Nick/ The Nickster

Appearance: Just like Fabian

Personality: Prankster, Funny and just like his Godfather Alfie

Hobbies: Pranking, hiding in their secret hide out in a secret room that he made that only kids knows and Eating

Likes his siblings: YES!

BFF: Alex, James, Robbie and Andrew (Andrew is from school)

Parent most close too: Dad

Extra: Looks up to Alfie

Girl: Nicole Amber Rutter

Age: 8, older by 10 minutes

Birthday: 17/11

Appearance: Twins

Personality: Kind, Funny, Smart, Tomboyish and Friendly

Likes her siblings: YES!

Nickname: Nicky

Hobbies: Writing stories, Play with her siblings, Tomboyish and Playing Video games with Alex

Parent most close too: Mom

BFF: Emily and Sarah (Sarah is from school)

Extra: She likes boy stuff

Older Brother: Damian David Rutter

Age: 12

Birthday: 1/1

Nickname: D.D/ D

Appearance: Has Fabian's Face but Nina's hair

Personality: Quiet, Shy and a geek like Fabian

Hobbies: Staring at the sky at night, Playing guitar and reading

Likes his siblings: Yes

BFF: Chris and Tommy (Tommy is from school)

Parent most close too: Mom

Extra: Dating Candy

Youngest brother: Daniel Henry Rutter

Age: 4

Birthday: 19/6

Nickname: Danny

Appearance: He has light blue eyes, Fabian and I's hair

Personality: He is Athletic, Active, Brave and loves the outdoors

Hobbies: Playing football, Basketball and Running

Likes his siblings: yes

BFF: Rosy

Parent most close too: Both

Extra: He is the youngest boy child among everyone's children

Amfie

Older Sister: Candice Taylor Lewis

Age: 12

Birthday: 1/1, Exactly the Same time born with D.D

Nickname: Candy

Appearance: The splitting image of her Mom

Personality: Tomboyish, Funny, Kind and Feisty

Hobbies: Climbing Trees, Playing with animals, making friends and always happy

Likes her sibling: Sometimes

BFF: Audrey and Sophia (Sophia is from school)

Parent most close too: Dad

Extra: Dating D.D

Little Brother: Alexander Revetiere Lewis

Age: 8

Birthday: 13/2

Nickname: Alex

Appearance: He was mostly her mom but he has Alfie's Eyes

Personality: Computer-Whiz, Tech Genius and Kind

Hobbies: Playing Video games with Nicky

Likes his sibling: sometimes

BFF: Nick, James, Robbie and Johnny (Johnny is from school)

Parent most close too: Mom

Extra: Loves to be around his parents and being babied, has a crush on Emmy

Peddie

Little Brother: Ethan Regelio Sweet

Age: 6

Birthday: 14/3

Nickname: Lil' E

Appearance: Looks exactly like Eddie

Personality: Smart, Outdoorsy, Really Kind and hate Hatred

Hobbies: Camping, Playing outside and Mimicking

Likes his siblings: Yes

BFF: Connor (from school)

Parent most close too: Mom

Extra: He sometimes sneak out of his bedroom and go sleep with Patricia and Eddie

Big sister: Emily Carmen Sweet

Age: 8

Birthday: 23/10

Nickname: Emmy/ Em/Mini Yakker

Appearance: She looks like her Mom

Personality: Family Oriented, Mischievous and Has a soft side

Hobbies: Playing with her friends and Playing Tennis

Likes her siblings: sometimes

BFF: Nicky and Lisa (Lisa is from school)

Parent most close too: Mom

Extra: Likes her mom more than her dad, has a crush on Robin

Oldest Sister: Audrey Isabel Sweet

Age: 12

Birthday: 13/8

Nickname: Drey

Appearance: She look like her mom

Personality: Friendly, Action Oriented and adaptable

Hobbies: Doing Risks, Making Friends and Playing with Friends and siblings

Likes her siblings: Yes

BFF: Candy and Heather (Heather is from school)

Parent most close too: Dad

Extra: She often climbs the roof and trees and screams all her problems away and she is dating Chris

Jara

Twin

Boy 1: James Alfred Clarke

Age: 8

Birthday: 19/8

Nickname: Jamey

Appearance: Jerome's Hair, Light green eyes and practically looks like Jerome

Personality: Independent, original, analytical and determined

Hobbies: Studying Science, Analyzing Plants or animals and Playing with chemicals Alone

Likes his siblings: sometimes

Parent most close too: Mom

BFF: Alex, Nick and Josh (Josh is from school)

Extra: often burns his hand from chemicals

Twin boy 2: Robin Trevon Clarke

Age: 8

Birthday: 19/8

Nickname: Robbie, Rob

Appearance: Twins

Personality: Quiet, Kind, creative and Sensitive

Hobbies: Painting, Reading Novels and enjoying time

Likes his siblings: Sometimes

Parent most close too: Dad

BFF: Alex, Nick and Drake (Drake is from school)

Extra: has a crush on Emily

Younger sister: Marissa Rose Clarke

Age: 4

Birthday: 15/12

Nickname: Mary

Appearance: looks like her mom

Personality: Quiet, Reflective, loyal and idealistic

Hobbies: Inventing stuff, Playing with her friends and Like to write

Likes her siblings: yes

BFF: Peter and Danny (What a girl can be best friends with boys)

Parent most close too: Dad

Extra: She is the youngest girl child among everyone's children

Moy

Christopher Marvin Campbell

Age: 12

Birthday: 12/1

Nickname: Chris

Appearance: He looks like Mick

Personality: Athletic, Playing outside, likes to be around friends and hard working

Hobbies: Soccer and Playing with his dad

BFF: Chris and Anderson (Anderson is from school)

Parent most close too: Dad

Extra: He is the only child and he is dating Audrey


	2. Chapter 1

Story

Nina's POV

I woke up to the sound of alarm clock in the morning, which means I have to take the kids to the school. I woke my kids and Amber's kids to take them to school, we did shifts on who will take the kids to school and on Fridays it was my shift. Once in the car the kids slept again Except for Candy and D.D, I know they both are Kid dating they only told me and Amber because the boys are over protective, the only ones who I know is dating also is Audrey and Chris, I'm still surprised that Eddie and Mick haven't found out yet. When we reach school every one got off. Then I went back home, everyone was already awake by then but they were still half sleeping. Amber was taking a shower and Alfie and Fabian were eating. When everyone ate and got dressed, we went to the store I said to Fabian "What are we doing here?"

He said "It's our twins birthday tomorrow! How can you forget?!"

"Oh..."

Fabian and Alfie went to buy Nick's Present and Amber and I went to buy Nicky's present. Fabian got Nick a Joke book and Alfie got him a prank set, while Amber got Nicky a Journal and a How to make your own stories book and I got her a video game she wanted. After that I got a call from Nick, D and Nicky saying

Nicky asked" Mom can Emmy Sleepover please please please?"

I replied "OK,"

"Thanks Mom,"

Nick asked, "Mom can James and Robbie sleepover PLEASE?"

I said "Fine,"

"YAY Thanks, Bye see you,"

D.D asked, "Mom can Chris come over?"

"Ok" I said

"Kay Thanks,"

Then all of them said to the phone

"Mom can everyone sleepover?"

"Ummm... let me ask your dad first,"

"Fabes?"

"Yeah?"

"The kids want everyone to come to sleepover, Can they?"

"Umm... Sure,"

I went back to the phone and said

"Yes"

I heard them screaming yay

"Thanks mom and dad bye.."

We then went home hid the presents and picked them up from school. They played until 11 in the night and the younger ones slept first, the older ones were still up but already sleepy, I wanted to sleep to so I went to sleep with Fabian, until someone woke me up and it was Mary and I murmured

"What is it Mary?"

She said, " I want to go to the bathroom,"

"Why don't you go alone?"

"I'm Scared, Can aunty Nina Come with me?" She said in a baby voice

"OK,"

So I followed her upstairs to the bathroom and she did her thing and I rocked her back to sleep then I went to sleep again. This time Fabian woke me up and said

"Neens wake up,"

"We got to set up the party,"

"Why can't Amber and Alfie and you do it?"

"Because we need someone to distract the kids until were finished,"

"Fine,"

So I went to get dressed and then went upstairs and found that the kids were all still sleeping except for Audrey, Chris, Candy and D.D. Then I went to them and had a talk

" Hey guys, what are you doing up so early?"

"We just wanted to hang out before everybody wakes up,"

"Look I know you guys like each other, but sooner or later your dads are going to find out,"

"We know,"

"Ooh I know," Candy said

"What?"

"How about you tell them for us?"

"Yeah mom please, then our daddies won't get so mad,"

"Mm... Ok,"

"Yay,"

We talked a little more and then the kids started to wake up one by on first it was Em then Nicky then Nick then James then Robin then Mary then Alex then Danny and Ethan was the last. I said everybody go get dressed and they did Girls first then Boys. After that they played and hang around for a while, then I got a text from Fabian saying were ready, so I said to the kids Everyone go to uncle Fabian but When Nick and Nicky tried to go out I blocked them because I need to buy time for the kids to get ready, so I told them Go dress nicely when they came back I asked them to come down in 3 minutes because of something I made up quickly. I went down and hid, they went downstairs and we all yelled surprise. Everyone was here Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Mick and Joy. We all sang happy birthday and cut the cake that looked great we decided that we made it into something the both like, Water Park! (Photo is in Images). Then they opened their presents Nick and Nicky opened up their presents fast, so Nick got a Joke book, a prank set, fake blood (uhh Eddie), Walkie talkies, a shirt and pants that said Watch out Aliens are coming and a monster mask (which looked familiar) On the other hand Nicky got 2 video games, The journal, a book, the same shirt and pants as her brother, a bag and a ball that had a picture of her brother and herself. The kids then played around in Our mansion except for Mary and Danny, Mary was sleeping in Jerome's Lap and Danny on Fabian's shoulder, we parents talked Amber said

"Hey Why don't next week all of us go on a trip together to Paris?"

We all thought about it and we all nodded because next week Friday the kids are on winter break until next year so why don't we all go. Then it was beginning to get dark and soon the parents went home the kids would stay until Monday except for Mary and Ethan because they wanted to sleep with their parents. They continued playing until Robin came to Fabian, Amber, Alfie and me saying

"Aunty Amber, Aunty Nina, Uncle Alfie and Uncle Fabian come quick, It's Drey, she fell down from a tree and now she's hurt!"

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed

We then ran and followed Robin into the backyard and seeing Audrey sitting there crying and holding her right hand

Amber, Alfie and I came up to her and comforted her while Fabian called Patricia and Eddie to meet us at the hospital, we only took Audrey and Candy with us and left Chris and D.D in charge of the kids. Once we got there we saw Eddie and Patricia and we took her to a doctor, she was carried by her dad, she was still sniffling and then the doctor took an X-ray of her arm and it was fractured so the doctor did his thing and putted Audrey into a cast, the doctor said Audrey can't write or remove the cast, if she wants to take a shower we have to put plastic over it. Then Audrey went back home to Patricia and Eddie's house and we went back to our house, we cooked dinner, ate and then everyone went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

I woke up and went to take a shower, eat breakfast and got dressed and went to work with Nina. After work he and I went home ate dinner and slept until Nick woke me up and said

"Dad?"

I whispered in a sleepy voice

"What is it Nick?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"In 3 in the morning?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"I can't sleep, Can I sleep with you?"

"Sleep with your Sister…"

"She's not there!"

"WHAT!?"

My shocked face

I woke up Nina and Shouted to her

"Neens!"

"What?"

"Nicky!"

"What's wrong with Nicky?"

"SHE'S GONE!"

Nina Bolted right off of her covers and looked at Nick. Nina and I went upstairs with him and saw he was telling the truth, we woke up Amber, Alfie, Alex and Candy, we searched the whole entire mansion and she was not there, we called Mara, Jerome, Eddie, Patricia, Mick and Joy, she was not there. We were searching all over for Nicky then, Nick sensed something he was running out of the mansion and into the forest nearby he went in further we followed until we found her sitting by a tree, we undid her rope and she got free, she cried into my arms saying how she was so scared, I couldn't bear seeing my little girl crying, I said

"Who did this to you?"

She mumbled something…

"Who?"

She said quietly "I don't know…"

We then went back to the mansion, we rocked her until she went to sleep and she slept. Then we both went back to sleep Nina slept in my arms and I was hugging her. Next morning when Nina and I went to work She told me that D.D and Candy were dating and I almost choked on my bread. She told me that Damian really likes Candy and Candy likes him too. I was mad but I remembered how hard I tried to tell Nina that I liked her but couldn't, so I felt proud of my son for getting the girl that he likes easily. Therefore I told Nina that I was ok with it and she kissed me saying I knew you would and she said that to tell Mick and Eddie that their kids were dating. I'm going to be killed by them. We worked and then came home; we ate dinner and then we went to sleep.

Eddie's POV

Friday is finally here I returned home from work and got changed and we all went to the airport and we met up with the others we still waited for Jerome, Mara and their kids to get here, then we all saw Mary running into her godfather and Mother Alfie and Amber. She was so happy then we saw Mara, Jerome and the twins. Amber was angry with them for being late. After that we all went to Amber's private jet and It was 2 by 2 so the seating arrangements were like this Ethan and me, Chris and Audrey, Emmy and Nicky, Nick and Alex, James and Robin, D.D and Candy, Jerome and Mary, Mick and I, Yakker and Nina, Amber and Alfie and Joy and Mara. Then during the flight the kids who were sleeping are Mary, Ethan, Em, Nicky, James and Audrey the rest of the kids talked and played games but eventually every kid slept, the adults who were sleeping were Mara, Joy, My Yakker, Nina, Alfie and Fabian. After that we arrived in Paris and it was now 5:30, so all of us went to the hotel and as a treat we let our kids choose who they want to be with and it was 4/6 per room they decided it will be D.D, Candy, Audrey and Chris in one room, Emmy, James, Nicky, Nick, Robin and Alex in one room, Patricia, Danny, Nina, Joy, Ethan and Amber in one room and Mick, Fabian, Mara, Mary, Jerome and Me in one Room. I have no idea why Ethan Chose to be with mommy but Patricia always baby him cause he is the only boy child we got. Everyone put their luggage in their rooms and then we got dressed and wanted to go to dinner, so we got into this car adults one and kids one, Fabian and Alfie wanted to tell me and Mick something so we listened and they said

"Guys don't be mad but Audrey and Chris are dating!"

Mick and I screamed

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at us, we were angry with them, obviously Patricia and Joy knew already. However they talked to us and said

"Guys I know it's a lot to take in, but Audrey, Chris, Candy and D.D seems very happy,"

I said, "I know but Audrey is still so young and so is Chris, Candy and D.D!"

"Give 'em a chance Guys," Alfie said

"It's not like we did any better than them," Fabian continued

We laughed and went to our wives, how the past was so funny...


	4. Chapter 3

No one's POV

So they all finally came to the restaurant and they all sat down, they ordered their meals and when they were waiting Eddie, Fabian, Alfie and Mick came to get Audrey, Damian, Candy and Chris and they had a talk.

Alfie started by asking

"Candy do you like Damian?"

"So Aunty Nina told you already," She said

The grown ups nodded

"Dads we know that you might be shocked at us but We really like each other and-" Damian got paused and Fabian said

"Damian the truth is when you were little you already liked Candy and she liked you too, so we dads were the first ones who knew the you guys liked each other, we were just waiting when you were planning to tell us, but I guess you got scared and told the Moms first?"

All of them nodded, then their food came and then they ate. Once they were finished Amber paid. Then everyone returned back to the hotel.

Damian's POV

I can't believe that our dads were cool with us dating. I'm so happy, we weren't allowed to sleep with the girls so I slept with Chris, and Candy and Audrey slept on the other bed, we watched Scary movies called The Doctor, The doctor 2 and The return of the doctor. The girls slept first and we slept. I had a dream

Dream...

I was with Candy, Chris, Audrey Nick, Nicky and some other people; Nicky was holding a necklace with some Egyptian things. I was talking with them but then we got cut off by someone, he was holding a gun and started to point at Nicky and then she screamed and I woke up...

She was actually screaming and crying in real life and the others looked terrified, the adults and the other kids eventually came in and comforted us including me cause I am scared too. Daddy said to me what happened, I told him we got the same dreams about a man who was trying to kill Nicky. They looked scared too, and I asked mom if she had something Egyptian and she nodded and she let me see it, I was surprised it was the same one in my dream; she gave a look to Daddy and the others. They had a talk outside I could hear them talk

"No, they couldn't have... could they?" Daddy said

"Let's see if it glows on someone's kid, if it does then one of it is the chosen one and one is the osirian," Uncle Eddie said

"Why do they have mysteries when they're so young?" Aunty Amber said with a sigh...

They gathered up all their kids and put Mommy's Necklace over them one by one it started with Chris, then Mary, then Robin, Then James, Then Audrey and it glowed red, Then Emily and it also glowed, Then Ethan and it also glowed, then Alex and it glowed too, Candy it also glowed, Me It glows brighter on me, Nicky IT GLOWED BRIGHT RED LIKE IT NEVER GLOWED BEFORE and also with Nick. Our parents exchanged looks...

They talked outside again I looked through the keyhole...

"Only Amber's, Patricia's and my kids glowed, so that means they will be the future Sibuna, and Nick is the Osirian and Nicky is the chosen one.." My mom said

All of them nodded and exchanged worried faces. Then Nick accidentally banged on me causing the door to open and our parents saw that we were spying on them, they were mad but we spoke up first and ask what they were hiding from us, we should be the ones mad. Therefore they explained everything to us and we were confused, they said we have to stop some evil things and Nicky was the leader and Nick was suppose to be the one who will always protect her, they also explained how my mom was the 'chosen one' and Uncle Eddie was her Osirian thing, and then Danny said

"So Uncle Eddie will protect mommy always?"

Uncle Eddie blushed and said "Yes,"

We saw Uncle Eddies face turn red and Aunty Patricia got jealous, we started to tease them and we started to laugh...

Our parents stopped us and gave Nicky Mommy's necklace and we started to talk about this whole thing again, it stopped when Uncle Jerome, Uncle Eddie and Uncle Alfie's stomach growled and we laughed and they looked embarrassed and that is how we knew that it was breakfast time. We all got dressed but in the middle when we were dressing we heard a scream in My twins room, we got there and we saw that Nick was scaring Emmy with the monster mask that uncle Jerome got him, uncle Jerome was laughing with Nick and Uncle Alfie, we also laughed and I heard my mom whisper to dad

"How is Nick suppose be the Osirian when he is the one who's scaring them?"

Dad giggled a little

Damian's POV

We went downstairs for breakfast and I was curious what the necklace looked like so I asked Nicky

"Can I see the necklace?"

"Sure'"

I held it in my arms, and I started feeling sleepy, and I fell asleep on the floor I think, I woke up but I am a little tiny me and I'm flying when I saw people they had a hole inside their heads so I went in my mom's one and I came into some cabinets, I opened them and saw these little files when I opened it, it was just like a TV I can see the past and that's not all I can also read moms mind, now she is worried, probably about me. I tried not to think about it and watch the files, I laughed because I am seeing how my parents dated in High school and it was funny, I decided I needed to tell the others but I wanted to go to Uncle Eddie's brain, so I did and I laughed much harder because Uncle Eddie and Aunty Patricia was in a Love-Hate relationship and I caught the names Yakker and Slimeball, and I felt how Aunty Patricia loves Uncle Eddie but was to scared to say it. I kept watching and Laughing and picking up information about this Sibuna thing, I learned about Senkhara, The chosen one, Sarah, Rufus, Victor, the elixir of life and etc. When I was watching I heard my mom say she's going to go to the hospital so I quickly ran out of Uncle Eddie's Brain and woke up, when I did my parents hugged me and kissed me and embarrassing me in front of everyone, oh but I have a story to tell everybody, I told them about how I got on mom's brain and all that stuff, people started to think I'm crazy but when I told them about Sibuna and Victor and Rufus and Sarah they started to believe me, and the funniest thing about it is I told them how daddy and mommy used to date and boy did they look embarrassed, and then I went to uncle Eddie's brain and told the, how Uncle Eddie and Aunty Patricia used to date and the time that Aunty Patricia kissed Him and how they used to call each other Yakker and Slimeball and I figured out something and I asked them

"Aunty Patricia and Uncle Eddie can you let me borrow your wedding rings?"

"Umm Ok?"

So I showed them that it was engraved Yakker and Slimeball Forever and I gave it back, I also told them the time that Senkhara story for the Jackal came and Uncle Eddie and Aunty Mara were spending so much time together and How Aunty Patricia got really jealous, I also told them about how they were in a Love Hate relationship, next I also told them about mom and dad and I said how daddy used to like Aunty Joy but she disappeared and Dad was like love at first sight when Dad first saw Mom and I also told them that the first time Aunty Patricia and Mom met she was very mean to her.


	5. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

Damian went into people's heads and can see the past? Some weird Sibuna trait I think, I also remembered reading about this once in a pyramid that I was investigating, it said 'Whoever holds the eye and rests, the one would be called a reader, they would have to see from the past to protect the future and must work with the one who owns the eye', so I told Fabian that our son was the reader and about the whole thing and Fabian told the rest that and boy Damian looked excited. I think during this time we are going to learn what trait the kids holds for their future. I am scared and excited at the same time.

Nicky's POV

My brother discovered his powers before I did, how not awesome is that?

"The next chosen one come…."

"Who's there?"

"Come"

So I walked there and I saw an old lady

"Chosen one, hello I am Sarah Frobisher Smythe,"

" Oh you're the ghost that was helping my mom with the mysteries in Anubis house,"

"Yes, and I have come here to tell you that your powers will come very soon,"

"YAY!"

"I have to go, tell your mom I miss her,"

"Ok I will,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

I quickly ran upstairs to my mom's room and told her everything that happened, she said

"Awesome that's great,"

"Mom what was your powers?"

"I can talk to ghosts and unlock doors with my- umm your locket,"

"Cool,"

"I can't wait for my powers to come to me,"

"Hey wait a minute, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That!"

"I can't see anything,"

I got a closer look and saw words, I read it out loud and it was written there

"Chosen one read this aloud while holding your necklace to reveal a door,"

I then read some weird things; I have to remember them I think. I held my necklace, I read it and a door was opened right through the wall.

"Mom come on let's go,"

"Umm ok,"

We went through it and it went to daddy's room and then Daddy said

"What was that? You went through the wall?"

"Yeah it was really fun,"

My dad gave a confused look then my mom said

"She got her powers,"

"Oh," he replied

"Well mom I can do this too,"

"Teleport,"

I teleported to daddy and he said

"Wow, I never knew the locket could do that,"

"Me too," Mom also said

Yay I finally know what I can do. I told the others I can make doors and teleport, they said it was so cool and I never have to walk cause I can teleport myself, but it only works for the places I've been too. I am starting to love these Sibuna things. I can't wait till I'm there for real, my mom said it's a really creepy place with a caretaker who is really mean, my mom said we will go there when I go to middle school which is basically when I'm 11 or 12. I went to my brother's room to tell him I had found my powers and he said

"That's great Nicky, you want to use our power for fun?"

"Sure?..."

"Ok give me your necklace,"

"Ok,' so I took off my necklace and gave it to him

"Tonight just sleep ok then I'll take you to people's pasts ok?"

"Ok Big Bro,"

Then mom came in and told us its lunchtime, so we went out grabbed some lunch in this fancy restaurant and explored Paris. We didn't go to the Eiffel Tower yet, we are going tomorrow, so the Men, women and Kids split up and went their own ways, Mom and dad gave us money and we were allowed to spend it anywhere we like, so all of us went to the toy store and I bought a cheat book for games, candy and a USB, Alex bought a game console, a mouse for his computer and headphones that he really liked and it looks cool, Nick got a bouncy ball, candy and some chocolate, Audrey got some stationary for school and candy, Candy got a little bag and some candies and I didn't manage to look what the rest has bought. After that we were suppose to meet up with the adults in the center of the mall, they were already there.

Danny's POV

When I saw mom and dad and the others I ran straight to dad and he picked me up and spun me around and I laughed. Then we are going to dinner, we ate at a fancy restaurant called Ze Francè. When we finished we were about to go to our car when someone stopped us. Mom said

"Rufus?"

The guy said "I am not Rufus, I am Rafis his son and I have been taught by him to kill The Chosen one but first who's the enchanter?"

Everyone had confused faces, maybe its time to reveal my secret, so I said

"I am,"

Everyone got shocked and telling me not to go to him, but I did it anyways, then he said

"Prove it,"

"How?"

"Bring someone back to life,"

"I didn't learn that yet,"

Then he handed me a piece of paper and said

"Read, then bring someone back to life,"

"Ok,"

Then my eyes turned bright red, while I was reading it, some Hieroglyphs started to form around me in a circle, I then enchant the words and I could hear my mom, dad and the others saying wow. We then saw some dust forming into a human shape and when I finished my eyes turned back to normal and we saw Gran, I ran straight to her and so did Nick, Nicky and Damian and mom and dad walked towards her and gave her a hug. Then Rafis stopped us

"Aww, Family moment, Now put her back,"

"What?" Everyone said

"I just wanted him to prove he is the enchanter, so put her back,"

"OK,"

We said our good byes to Gran and then I shouted

"REVERSE!"

Then Gran was gone again, so I said to Rafis

"Now what do you want me to do?"

"Bring my dad back to life,"

"OK,"

Then my mom came to me and said no don't bring him back, then I said to mom it's ok I got a plan, so I started to enchant again and before you know it he was there, I secretly played an enchantment with my fingers and I controlled him. Then Rafis said

"Dad you're back,"

"Yes I am and I want you to not be like me or you'll end up like this,"

"But dad…"

"Please son,"

"Ok,"

"Bye dad,"

"Good Bye,"

Then I said

"REVERSE,"

And he was gone. Then Rafis said

"You heard what he said, I will follow his orders, and I will help you,"

"Who's the chosen one?"

Nicky said "Me,"

"Teleport us back to my house and we will do some training,"

"But I thought we can only teleport to do places we have visited?"

"No just say Teleport to X: 7896 Y: 5437,"

"Oh umm OK,"

Then Nicky said those words and we got there. It was an abandoned factory with lots of stuff inside, he then divided us the adults on one side, the kids who haven't discovered their powers on one side and the kids who have found their powers on one side, he then said to me first

"Come first you need to learn how to throw and how to put it back together with this block of sponges,"

"Ok," I then did it and he said

"Good job, keep doing that and put it back together ok?"

"Ok Rafis,"

Then he went to Damian and said

"Damian, not only that you can see people's mind but also control it, pick one friend of yours and control their minds,"

Then Damian said "OK,"

Then he controlled Chris's mind. Next Rafis went to Nick and said

"You are the Osirian so you will feel when your sister is in trouble like this, HEY DANNY THROW A SPONGE AT YOU SISTER!"

"OK!"

Then I threw it and Nick sensed it and ran from the other side of the factory to block Nicky from the sponge, he ran at lightning speed, then Rafis came and said

"You will never know what your power is going to be,"

Then Nick replied

"Ah,"

Then Rafis went to Nicky and said

"Chosen one your powers are teleporting and opening doors right?"

"Yep,"

"Did you know you could fly too?"

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yes just say up and left and right,"

"Ok, UP!"

Then Nicky was flying, and then Rafis said

"Ok everybody let's play a game Nick and Nicky are the good guys and Damian and Danny are the bad guys, so Danny keep throwing sponges at your sister and Damian control Nick's mind to not save Nicky from danger and Nicky keep dodging the sponges and Nick your time will come when you are released from that and you can save you sister, Ok? START"

We played I kept throwing sponges at my sister it was so fun, we kept playing until Nick got released from Damian's control and crushed all the sponges. We really had fun today but unfortunately we have to go back to the hotel, so we said goodbye to Rafis and that we would see him tomorrow. I can't wait to go back there.


End file.
